Piccolo und Vegeta - ein mörderisches Paar
by Tonarados
Summary: Hm... mal wieder eine Yaoi Story, der Titel sagt schon um wen es sich handelt. Außerdem hat Piccolo etwas später an einem Experiment teilgenommen, dessen Einzelheit er vor Vegeta um jeden Preis verscheigen will....
1. Default Chapter

Anmerkung: Also Piccolo ist rein männlich (gehört sich auch so ^^)  
  
Bei mir ist auch niemand gealtert, die Mädels und die Männer sehen noch  
  
genauso aus, wie zur Zeit der Boo-Saga (möchte mal den Namen der Creme er-  
  
fahren...), nur Bulma hat dieselbe Frisur, wie zur Zeit der Cell - Spiele und  
  
Vegeta sieht nicht so aus, als währe er unter einem Rasenmäher gekommen,  
  
sondern hat noch seine langen schönen Haare. Tja, dann ist Bra jetzt ca. 16 Jahre.  
  
Ach ja, und bei mir kann man den Raum von Geist und Zeit so lange benutzten, wie man will. Mindestens 5 Reviews wären nett ^^  
  
WUMM! Piccolo, Dende und Popo rannten so schnell sie konnten zum Raum von Geist und Zeit. "Vegeta scheinen noch nicht fertig mit Training", sagte Popo. "Ja, aber was macht der da drin? Will er den Raum in die Luft sprengen?", knurrte Piccolo, drehte sich von ihm weg, ging zum Rand der schwebenden Plattform und sah auf die Erde. Eine Zeit lang standen sie so da, bis sich die Tür des Raumes öffnete. "Vegeta, hast du dich verletzt? Was war denn passiert? Es gab ein Beben und ein lautes Geräusch! Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Dende sogleich besorgt und wollte ihn schon untersuchen, aber Vegeta stieß ihn einfach zur Seite. "Lass mich in ruhe, du Salatgurke! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!" "Wenn du seine Hilfe nicht brauchst, kannst du ja auch auf die magischen Bohnen verzichten", meinte Piccolo leicht gereizt. "Nichts da! Ich habe mir vorsorglich ein paar besorgt." Der Namekianer drehte sich zu ihm um. "Warum trainierst du eigentlich hier?" "Na, weil der G - R kaputt ist, obwohl ich nicht wüsste, was dich das angeht." "Warum du trainieren überhaupt Vegeta? Es passieren nichts in den letzten 10 Jahren", fragte Popo. "1. will ich nicht so schlapp aussehen wie der da", spottete der Prinz und deutete auf Piccolo, der sofort ein unüberhörbares Knurren von sich ließ " und 2. habe ich noch ein paar Rechnungen mit Kakarott offen. Bald werde ich ihn schlagen können..." "Du siehst aber trotzdem nicht gerade toll aus", unterbrach Piccolo ihn und betrachtete Vegetas zerschundenen Körper. "Hm, aber gleich du Grünling." Er kramte eine magische Bohne hervor und schluckte sie. Kurz darauf waren seine schlimmsten Verletzungen einigermaßen geheilt und er hatte wieder genügend Kraft nach Hause zu fliegen. "Ich werde morgen wiederkommen, also haltet ein Essen für mich bereit." "Gut, wir werden machen", antwortete Popo. Piccolo sah ihn böse an. Der Saiyajin erhob sich in die Luft und sauste davon. "Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Ich und schlapp?!" "Nun ja... du hast in den letzten Jahre mehr deinen Geist gestärkt, als deinen Körper. Auch wenn du durch das meditieren etwas stärker geworden bist", sagte Dende. "Was heißt hier etwas?! Ich bin sehr viel stärker geworden, schließlich bin ich immer noch der Oberteufel!", brüllte Piccolo ihn an. "Wenn di meinst/meinen...", sagten Dende und Popo gleichzeitig und gingen an ihre Arbeit zurück. Der zurückgebliebende Namekianer sah ihnen nach. "Sehe ich wirklich so schlapp aus? Hm... " Sein Blick steifte den Raum von Geist und Zeit. "Denen werde ich es zeigen! Ich werde wieder so hart wie früher trainieren, so dass ich selbst gegen einen Super - Saiyajin ankommen werde!" Seinen Entschluss folgend, betrat er den Raum.  
  
"Papa! Da bist du ja endlich!", rief Bra freudig und fiel Vegeta um den Hals. Na Prinzessin, hast du mich vermisst?" "Und wie?" Bra schmiegte sich an ihren Vater. Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und Bulma erschien. Ihre Tochter hatte Vegeta bereits im Vorgarten abgefangen. "Sag mal, kannst du mir verraten, wo du eigentlich immer steckst? Jeden Tag verziehst du dich woanders hin, wäre Bra nicht hier, würde ich dich überhaupt nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen!", schrie sie ihn an. "Mich stört das nicht", erwiderte Vegeta cool. "WAS SOLL DAS DENN BITTESCHÖN HEIßEN?!" "Man ist die begriffsstutzig", dachte er und verdrehte die Augen. "Ist der G - R schon repariert?" "Nein, noch nicht... UND FÜR DICH WIRD ER AUCH NOCH EINE WEILE KAPUTT NLEIBEN!! DU HAST NICHTS ANDERES ALS TRAINING IM HIRN!!" "Aber Mama, schrei Papa doch nicht so an, er wird ganz bestimmt seine Gründe haben!" "Ach Bra", seufzte Bulma. Vegeta ließ seine Tochter los und marschierte direkt in die Küche, wo er Trunks vorfand. "Hallo Vater." Vegeta brummte nur zur Begrüßung und stellte sich ein 4 - Gänge Menü als Vorspeise auf den Tisch. "Was ist los? Hast du dich wieder mit Mutter gestritten?" "Das Weib geht mir auf den Sack! Die soll mich bloß in Ruhe lassen, die dumme Kuh!" "Hat eure Liebe so schnell nachgelassen?" "Liebe? Einem Saiyajin ist dieses Wort fremd! Ich hatte Lust, sie hatte Lust - und neun Monate später hatten wir dich am Hals. Ich bin nur hier geblieben, weil ich kein anderes zu Hause hatte und außerdem, wenn ich schon einen Sohn habe, kann ich ihn auch zum stärksten Saiyajin machen - und zeigen, dass ich besser bin als dieser elende Kakarott!" Trunks starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Dann liegt dir nicht wirklich was an uns? WAREN ALL DIE JAHRE LÜGEN?!" "Du kennst doch Papa: Unfähig Gefühle auszudrücken. Nicht wahr Paps?", fragte Bra, die sich hinzu gesellt hatte, zwinkerte ihrem Vater zu und setzte sich neben ihn. Vegeta bekam einen leicht roten Schimmer um die Wangen. Trunks konnte man erleichtert aufatmen hören. Die Vorstellung, sein Vater würde ihn hassen, jagte ihm angst ein. "Ach, lasst mich in Ruhe", murmelte Vegeta mit vollem Mund. Bra lachte.  
  
Noch bevor die Morgendämmerung einsetzte, raste Vegeta zu Gottes Palast um sein Training wieder aufzunehmen. Als er dort landete wurde er auch schon von Popo und Dende begrüßt. "Hallo Vegeta. Du kannst jetzt nicht in den Raum von Geist und Zeit. Piccolo trainiert gerade", sagte Dende. "WAS? WAS FÄLLT DEM EIN, ER WUSSTE DOCH, DASS ICH HEUTE KOMME!!" "Tja, er haben sich auch entschlossen wieder zu trainieren", erklärte Popo. "Der und trainieren...? Seit wann...?", fragte sich Vegeta. "Mein Training verträgt keinen Aufschub!", sagte er energisch und betrat einfach den Raum. Dann würde er den Namekianer halt einfach rausschmeißen. Nach einer langen Sucherei fand er ihn auch schließlich keuchend und nach Luft japsent am Boden. "Hey Grünling aufstehen! Ich bin dran mit trainieren!" Piccolo antwortete nicht. "Was?" Vegeta kniete sich neben ihn. "Er ist bewusstlos. Wie hart hat er eigentlich trainiert?" Wiederwillen musste er dem großen Namekianer helfen, also beschloss er ihn in eines der Betten im Vorraum zu bringen. Dort angekommen füllte er eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser, stellte sie auf ein Schränkchen neben dem Bett und legte Piccolo einen Lappen auf die Stirn. "Toll, jetzt spiel ich Babysitter für einen Namekianer...", verfluchte Vegeta sich. "Er ist total fertig... na ja, ich werde heute Abend nach meinem Training noch mal nach ihm sehen..."  
  
"Wo... wo bin... ich...?" Piccolo öffnete unter Schmerzen seine Augen und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Er fühlte einen kalten Lappen auf der Stirn, als Vegeta auch schon den Raum betrat. "Was machst du denn hier?!", versuchte er zu schreien, doch es gelang ihm nur ein krächzen. "Mach mal halblang. Ich wollte trainieren und habe dich halb tot hier aufgefunden. Zuerst habe ich mich gewundert, aber ein Training, das härter ist als eines der Saiyajins - das ist verrückt. Sei froh, dass ich dich hier her gebracht hatte, ich hätte dich genauso gut liegen lassen können." "Wie lange war ich.." "Wenn wir von diesen Raum ausgehen 3 Tage." Piccolo stöhnte, sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. "Was... ser..." "Soll ich dich jetzt auch noch bedienen? Bei dir tickts wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig?!" Piccolo schloss wieder die Augen. Vegeta seufzte, holte Wasser, setzte sich an die Kante und half dem Namekianer beim trinken. "Das ist das erste und letzte mal, dass ich so was für dich mache, verstanden?" "Ich finde es merkwürdig... dass du das überhaupt machst...", sagte Piccolo mit Mühe. "Na ja, wenn du hier verreckst, müsste ich das wohl oder übel es diesem selbsternannten Gott sagen... und ich möchte nicht wissen, was der dann mit mir anstellt." Piccolo lächelte. "Vielleicht... wärst du dann nur deine Männlichkeit los..." "WAS HEIßT HIER NUR?" Vegeta stellte das Glas zurück auf das Schränkchen. "Ich werde dann mal was essen gehen. Man sieht sich, Salatgurke." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Vegeta. 


	2. Piccolo und Vegeta ein mörderisches Paa...

Autor: Tonarados ^^  
  
E- Mail: Tonarados@web.de oder (was ich besser finde...) Tonarados_Fight@web.de ^^V  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören Akira Toriyama und da es "nur" ne FF ist, verdiene ich auch nix dran....  
  
Pairing: Wie der Titel unschwer erkennen lässt  
Piccolo X Vegeta  
  
Anmerkung: So... der zweite Teil.... ^^... eigentlich sollte das kurz nach diesem Teil enden... aber, es ging weiter und tuts immer noch... ^^° Deshalb entschuldigt, dass alles hier so hoppla hopp geht... Ich weiß, nicht sehr innovativ........ aber um mich zusammen zustauchen, müsst ihr mir schon ne Mail schreiben *nach oben schiel* Tona-chan, wie mich meine Freunde nennen, versucht doch immer ihr bestes zu geben ^^, also sagt, was euch stört...... außer mein beschissener Schreibstil.......  
  
Einordnung: Das ganze spielt in der Zeit von GT, aber das wird vollkommen ignoriert ^^° Vegeta hat noch seine schönen langen Haare, seine Tochter Bra ist 16, Bulma hat die Frisur wie in der Zeit der Cellspiele, Piccolo ist rein männlich.... Was vergessen? Ich hoffe nicht.......  
  
Und nun viel Spaß ^^  
  
Piccolo und Vegeta - ein mörderisches Paar Teil 2  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen immer gleich im Raum von Geist und Zeit. Vegeta trainierte fast ununterbrochen, gab Piccolo ab uns zu etwas zu trinken und kühlte seine Stirn, wenn das Fieber einsetzte. "Hier Grünling, dein Wasser!", sagte Vegeta als er das Zimmer betrat. Stille. "Salatgurke?" Keine Antwort Vegeta fand ein leeres Bett vor. "Wo steckt der Namekianer?" Er sah sich im ganzen Raum um. Dann fiel ihm die Hintertür wieder ein. Jeder Raum besaß eine. Nachdem er sie geöffnet hatte, entdeckte er Piccolo, wie er Schläge und Tritte gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner ausführte. "Was machst du hier Grünling?2 "Trainieren sieht man das nicht?", knurrte er. Vegeta trat zu ihm. Der Größenunterschied war beachtlich. Der Saiyajin ging ihm gerade mal bis zur Hüfte (ohne Haare versteht sich). "Kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten, willst aber trainieren. Habt ihr Grünlinge nur Selbstmordgedanken?", spottete der Prinz. "Sag was du willst." "Tu ich auch, da mach dir al keine Sorgen", antwortete er und knallte ihm die Wasserflasche an die Brust. Piccolo nahm sie entgegen und trank sie in einem Zug leer. "Was soll das eigentlich alles eigentlich, Grünling?" "Nun ja, ich wollte endlich wieder einen straffen und starken Körper haben..." "Wie...?", dachte Vegeta verwirrt. Als Piccolo seinen Blick sah, fügte er hinzu: "Dende und Popo haben dir zugestimmt, dass ich schlapp aussehe...", knurrte er leicht gerötet. Eigentlich war es nicht die Antwort die Vegeta wollte, aber er wollte sich seine Gedanken nicht ansehen lassen uns so fing er laut zu lachen an. "Und deswegen bringst du dich fast um?" "Ich habe nicht versucht mich umzubringen, also hör auf so was zu behaupten!", schrie der Namekianer ihn an. "Ich sage es nur, wie es ist", meinte Vegeta schulterzuckend. "Tritt gegen mich an!" "Was?" "Tritt gegen mich an! Ich zeige dir, was es heißt den Oberteufel zu verspotten!" "HA, du bist wirklich Selbstmord gefährdet", sagte der Saiyajin, nahm damit die Herausforderung an. Beide stellten sich in Position. "Das wird dir noch leid tun", knurrte Piccolo. "Heul nicht rum, wenn du halbtot auf dem Boden liegst!" Sofort griff Piccolo an, doch Vegeta wich gekonnt aus. Er wollte sein Bein an den Kopf von dem Oberteufel hauen, als dieser es ergriff und Vegeta auf dem Boden warf.  
  
"Möchte mal zu gerne wissen, was Vegeta bei Piccolo da drinnen macht...", überlegte Dende. "Sie werden trainieren, ich mir sicher bin", sagte Popo. "Ja, was sollen sie auch sonst machen? Sie mögen sich nicht besonders und haben sich auch sonst nicht viel zu sagen. Das einzige Mal, wo Vegeta nett zu Piccolo war, war kurz bevor er sich mit Boo in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Dafür hatte Piccolo ihn bewundert. Aber das war's auch schon. Nachdem Vegeta wieder lebte, ging bei ihnen wieder alles von vorne los", seufzte Dende.  
  
"Alle Achtung, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich wegen dir in einen Super - Saiyajin verwandeln müsste. Aber du bist trotzdem schwach!" Ein Tritt von Vegeta auf den grünen Körper zu seinen Füßen ließ die Gestalt aufkeuchen. "Es war doch klar, dass du mir unterlegen bist!" Immer wieder trat er auf ihn ein. "Wie kommst du nur auf den Gedanken mich besiegen zu können?!" Seine Tritte wurden härter. "Mich, den Prinzen der Saiyajins!", schrie er. Piccolo atmete stoßweise ein und aus. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, doch noch mehr Unterlegenheit wollte er nicht zeigen. "Manchmal wünschte ich mir, Kakarott wäre so schwach wie du. Ihn so leicht zu besiegen, das wäre ein Traum!" "Nein Vegeta... das wünscht du dir nicht... der Kampf würde dir keinen... keinen Spaß mehr machen... dein Sieg... wäre dann nicht so bedeutend... Du willst mit ihm kämpfen... und ihn schwächer haben und dich nicht stärker? Du bist erbärmlicher... als ich dachte... ", brachte Piccolo hervor. Der Prinz war perplex, dann wütend. "WER IST HIER ERBÄRMLICH?!", stieß er hervor und verpasste Piccolo einen so harten Tritt in den Bauch, dass er ein paar Meter weggeschleudert wurde. Vor Schmerzen stöhnend blieb der Namekianer liegen, konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. "Du solltest mehr Respekt an den Tag legen", sagte Vegeta nur, lief in das große Haus von dem Raum von Geist und Zeit und ließ Piccolo verletzt liegen. Mit der Zeit wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum, er wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Als er wieder erwachte, fand er sich in seinem Bett wieder. Vegeta musste ihn wohl doch noch wieder reingeschafft haben. Er fragte sich, warum er das getan hatte.  
  
Zur selben Zeit stellte sich jemand die gleiche Frage. "Ich muss verrückt gewesen sein, so was zu tun. Da beleidigt mich dieser Kerl und ich helfe ihm auch noch!", dachte Vegeta, während er frühstückte. "Kümmer mich auch noch um ihn! Der Geisteskranke hat doch tatsächlich wieder Fieber bekommen. Fieber! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Namekianer überhaupt so was bekommen. Straffen und starken Köper... sein Körper ist ziemlich stark... auch seine Haut ist straff, ich weiß gar nicht, was der will... man glaubt kaum, dass sie dabei so weich ist... So eine weiche Haut... Was hier wohl passiert ist, dass er fast gestorben wäre?", fragte er sich. Er trank etwas von dem Saft, bevor er das Glas auf den Tisch haute. "Moment! BIN ICH AUF DROGEN? WAS ZUM HENKER INTERESSIERT MICH DER KERL?! ER IST BLOß ER'IN BLÖDER, EINGEBILDETER NAMEKIANER! Und dazu noch so schwach, wie eine Kanalratte." Etwas lief an ihm vorbei und holte sich eine Flasche mit Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. "Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?", spottete Vegeta zur Begrüßung. "Besser ein Mal tot im Himmel, als zweimal tot in der Hölle", erwiderte Piccolo gelassen. "WILLST DU GLEICH NOCH MAL SO EINE ABREIBUNG?!" Piccolo antwortete nicht, sondern ging zurück in sein Zimmer. "Merkwürdiger Kauz..."  
  
"Der Typ geht mir so dermaßen auf die Nerven, wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihn einfach nur in den Boden stampfen..." Der Oberteufel zog sich langsam und in Gedanken versunken aus. Er wollte duschen, sich erfrischen. Seine erbärmlich Fitness setzte ihm zu, obwohl er wusste, dass er gegen einen Saiyajin niemals bestehen würde. Doch... vielleicht durch eine List. Piccolos Verstand war schärfer als der von Vegeta, doch tricksen war nicht sein Stil. Ihm fiel auf, dass er in den letzten Tagen erstaunlich oft an den Prinzen gedacht hatte. Das tat er nie. Vegeta war ihm sonst nicht mal eine Sekunde seines Lebens wert gewesen. Beide waren einst Erzfeinde von Son - Goku gewesen, waren "böse". Doch Piccolo verlor diese Bösartigkeit, als er anfing, Gohan als seinen eigenen Sohn zu betrachten. Dieser kleine Halb - Saiyajin hatte ihn verändert. ER betrachtete die Z - Gruppe nun als seine Freunde, beschützte die Menschheit und trauerte sogar um Vegeta. Ein toller Krieger war er ja. Stark, muskulös... und beide hatten Charaktereigenschaften, die sich ganz klar von den übrigen Z - Kämpfern unterschieden. Auch, wenn Vegeta eine Familie hatte, war er doch ein Einzelgänger, redete nicht viel und war stolz. Wie Piccolo. Nur konnte der Namekianer Stolz und Dummheit noch auseinanderhalten. Als Piccolo das Wasser auf seinem Körper spürte, atmete er tief durch. "Eigentlich... eigentlich ist Vegeta im Vergleich zu früher schon richtig nett. Schließlich hat er mir geholfen..." Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Saiyajin stand erschrocken davor. "WAS TUST DU HIER?!!!", brüllte sich beide gleichzeitig an. "Duschen!" "Duschen gehen!" "Ich dusche gerade!" "Ich wollte aber duschen! Und schließlich bin ich ein Prinz!" "Ja, nur zu dumm, dass du weder Planet noch Volk hast", höhnte Piccolo. "Das Jenseits wartet schon auf dich Grünling!" "Halt Vegeta! Denk an Dende!" (Anmerkung: Ihr erinnert euch doch sicher, was Piccolo am Ende von Teil 1 gesagt hatte, was Gott mit Vegeta angestellt hätte, wenn er ihn einfach sterben ließe ^-^) Vegeta knurrte. Anscheinend wollte Piccolo kein zweites Mal das Jenseits segnen. "Verpiss dich Salatgurke, ich bin jetzt dran und das ist die einzige Dusche, die es hier gibt!" "Was du nicht sagst, aber ich war zuerst hier." Nach einer hitzigen Diskussion, die der keiner nachgeben wollte, beschlossen sie, gemeinsam zu duschen. Die Dusche war groß, trotz allem stellten sie sich in jeweils eine Ecke. Während Piccolo sich einseifte, wurde er von Vegeta beobachtet. "Oh man, der hat Muskeln. Wie kommt das? Er trainiert nicht und hat trotzdem mehr Muskeln als ich. Er ist intelligenter als ich und das, obwohl ich viel älter bin. Ich bin auch um einiges gealtert, er aber gar nicht. Namekianer sind zwar langlebig, aber das sind wir Saiyajins auch! Bulma wird schon lange tot sein, bevor ich halbwegs zu einem Opa werde." Der Bestaunte merkte, wie ihn Vegeta pausenlos anstierte. "Was ist Vegeta? Noch nie einen nackten Namekianer gesehen?" Piccolo trat zu ihm. Der Prinz schluckte. "Was ist los Vegeta?" "Nichts was dich angeht!". ER stürmte aus der Dusche. Piccolo blickte verwirrt hinterher.  
  
"Scheiße, was denk ich bloß? Eben wollte ich ihm am liebsten noch den Hals umdrehen und nun... ihn dort küssen... seinen starken Körper berühren... ARGH! Was tut der Kerl bloß mit mir?" Vegeta hatte sich an die Tür von seinem Zimmer gepresst und atmete schnell und unkontrolliert. "Was... macht er bloß... mit mir..." 


	3. Piccolo und Vegeta ein mörderisches Paa...

Autor: Tonarados ^^  
  
E- Mail: Tonarados@web.de oder (was ich besser finde...) Tonarados_Fight@web.de ^^V  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören Akira Toriyama und da es "nur" ne FF ist, verdiene ich auch nix dran....  
  
Pairing: Wie der Titel unschwer erkennen lässt  
Piccolo X Vegeta  
  
Anmerkung: Boah, jedes Mal was neues schreiben.... hm...... Vegeta gerät immer mehr OOC..... entschuldigt bitte....... Ja ja, unser schöner Prinz... so kennt ihn vermutlich keiner ^^° ....... Okay Zusammenstauchungen auch bitte per Mail..... wie sonst auch? *ggg* Auweia.... ich werde nicht mehr aufhören können zu heulen..... ^^°  
  
Einordnung: Das ganze spielt in der Zeit von GT, aber das wird vollkommen ignoriert ^^° Vegeta hat noch seine schönen langen Haare, seine Tochter Bra ist 16, Bulma hat die Frisur wie in der Zeit der Cellspiele, Piccolo ist rein männlich.... Was vergessen? Ich hoffe nicht.......  
  
Okay, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt..... oder wie auch immer.......  
  
Piccolo und Vegeta - ein mörderisches Paar Teil 3  
  
"Was war mit Vegeta los... sehr merkwürdig..." Piccolo drehte das Wasser ab. "So habe ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt..." Er stieg aus der Dusche, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und ging zu Vegetas Zimmer. "Ich bin fertig, wenn du noch unbedingt duschen willst, kannst du jetzt gehen!", rief er durch die Tür, die darauf auch prompt geöffnet wurde. "Geh mir aus dem Weg!", befahl Vegeta ohne ihn anzusehen. "Nichts lieber als das." Nun blickte der Saiyajin ihn knurrend an. Die letzten übriggebliebenden Wassertropfen rannen von seiner Brust herab, manche blieben bei den Bauchmuskeln hängen. Vegeta wurde heiß, ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich um seine Wangen. Er rannte verwirrt über seine eigenen Gefühle an ihm vorbei. "Vegeta..."  
  
Erst spät am Nachmittag suchte Piccolo den impulsiven Prinz erneut auf. "Es gibt ein Problem", sagte er, während Vegeta unablässlich trainierte. "Was?" "Wir müssen den Raum von Geist und Zeit verlassen. Dende hat irgendetwas vor mit ihm, er will ihn verbessern, wie er sagte. Aber dafür müssen wir hier raus." "Ha, kann dieser Gemüsegott nicht warten, bis ich mit meinem Training fertig bin?!", rief er wütend. "Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, die Welt dreht sich um alles andere - nur nicht um dich. Und jetzt mach, dass du hier rauskommst!" "Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen! Ich befehle, ich bin ein Prinz!" "Ja ja, immer die alte Leier, hast du noch was anderes auf der Platte?!" Vegetas ganzes Gesicht war wutverzerrt.  
  
Nichts desto trotz mussten sie wohl oder übel den Raum verlassen - was sie auch taten. Allerdings... "Piccolo, was war passiert? Ich habe dir vor 2 Stunden bescheid gegeben." Dende war besorgt. Die Kleidung des Kämpfers war zerrissen und an manchen Stellen was das violette Blut hervorgetreten. "Was sein passiert?", fragte nun auch Popo. "Grrr... fragt den da!", deutete er auf Vegeta. Auch er wirkte etwas mitgenommen, allerdings noch lange nicht so zerschunden wie Piccolo. "Ich hoffe bis morgen ist alles klar", sagte Vegeta in einem nicht gerade freundlichen Ton. "Nun, ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich brauchen werde..." "MACH HINNE ODER DU ERLEBST DEN NÄCHSTEN TAG NICHT MEHR!!" Er erhob sich in die Luft. "Also, ich werde schon schätzungsweise drei Tage brauchen..." Vegeta ignorierte diese Worte völlig, er hatte keine Lust sich mit Dende abzugeben. Er flog davon. Piccolo wankte unterdessen zum Palast. "Piccolo, du sein verletzt. Sollen ich helfen?", fragte Popo. "Nein, es geht schon... Ich möchte in nächster Zeit nicht gestört werden." Langsam verschwand er. "Was hat Vegeta mit ihm gemacht? Oder hat es etwa... nein... das darf nicht sein..." Der Gott der Erde schaute zum Raum von Geist und Zeit. "Ist etwa etwas schief gelaufen? Das dürfte Piccolos Zustand erklären... Oh nein..." Er war ernsthaft besorgt um Piccolo.  
  
"Papa? Seit wann bist du denn schon wieder zurück?" Bra betrat das Privatzimmer von Vegeta. "Schon seit ner Weile Bra, schon seit ner Weile...", seufzte er. "Papa, was ist los? Was hast du?" "Vergiss es Prinzessin, zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber." "Ach komm, du weißt doch, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst." Sie rutschte auf seinen Schoß. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er auf dem Bett gesessen, den Kopf auf den Armen abgestützt und nachgedacht. Nachgedacht, über was er nicht nachdenken wollte. Doch erkonnte nichts tun. Immer wieder kam ihm die verletzte Gestalt Piccolos in den Sinn. Wie er auf den Boden lag. Fast nicht mehr atmete. Fast am ganzen Körper blutete. Fieber hatte. Und dann.... sein starker Körper... mit glänzendem Wasser bedeckt... In seiner Fantasie ging er weiter. Malte sich Szenen aus, die ihm nicht gefielen, die ihm nicht gefallen wollten. "PAPA!" "Huch, was?" "Du warst ganz in Gedanken versunken! An wen denkst du?" "Nur an dich, Prinzessin." Bra lachte. "Übrigens, was ich dich fragen wollte, ist der G - R repariert?" Dann brauchte er Piccolo und diesen widerlichen Gott nicht mehr sehen. Namekianer waren ihm zuwider. Er HASSTE sie regelrecht. "Nein, so weit ich weiß nicht. Mama sucht dich, sie muss was dringendes mit dir klären." "Ich hab keine Lust mit der zu reden!" "Sie ist auch ziemlich wütend auf dich... was hast du gemacht, außer dich immer zu verkrümeln?" "Nichts..." Seine Tochter kniff ihn in die Seite. "Lass das!" Sie wiederholte es ein paar mal. "Es ging um eure Erziehung." "WAS? Nichts weiter?" "Frag sie, warum sie so einen Aufstand macht." "Ach ist doch jetzt egal. Kommst du mit mir in die Stadt, Papa?" "NEIN." Sie schaute ihn lieb und traurig zu gleich an. "NEIN..." "Papa...." "Nein...." "Bitte...." "Grr... na gut, du bekommst deinen Willen." "Juchhu!"  
  
"Na na na na na na na..." "Was machst du da Popo?" "Ich summen Melodie und vorbereiten Essen." "Für wen, Piccolo isst nicht." "Vegeta sein auf Weg hier her." "Oh nein, der will bestimmt wieder trainieren und ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich mach mich aus dem Staub, der ist mir unheimlich." "Geh du ruhig. Gott haben auch mal Pause verdient." "HEY DU ARSCH, BEWEG MAL DEINEN HINTERN HIERHER!", brüllte jemand von draußen. Popo eilte sogleich nach draußen. "Hey du Hinterteil auf zwei Beinen, funktioniert das Teil jetzt wieder?" "Nein, Gott seien noch nicht fertig." "WAS HABE ICH GESTERN EIGENTLICH GESAGT?!" "Du wollen Frühstück? Ich haben welches gemacht." "Ja, gleich... wo steckt die Salatgurke?" "Oh, Piccolo schlafen noch." "Er schläft? Höchst ungewöhnlich... Normalerweise ist er als erster wieder auf den Beinen. Er kommt mit sehr wenig Schlaf aus.... in den letzten Tagen hat er fast nur geschlafen wegen seinem...", dachte Vegeta. Als ihm das einfiel, wandte er sich sofort an Popo. "Wo ist das Zimmer der Missgeburt?" Etwas verwirr führte Popo ihn hin. Der Saiyajin öffnete die Tür, fand Piccolo sich hin und her wälzend in seinem Bett. Als er näher trat, spürte er, dass er Schmerzen haben musste. Er befühlte seine Stirn. Schon wieder - Fieber. Er ließ Popo eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser holen. "Warum muss ich eigentlich immer Krankenpfleger für ihn spielen", murmelte er und wollte geistesabwesend den Lappen auf die Stirn des Namekianers legen. Seine Hand wurde weggeschlagen. Der Prinz sah verdutzt auf die Gestalt unter ihm. "Ich brauch... deine Hilfe nicht... Vegeta.... kümmere dich.... um deine Angelegenheiten.... kämpf mit... Goku... oder sonst wem... ich bin auf dich.... nicht angewiesen...", brachte er mühsam hervor. Die Augen waren leicht geöffnet. "Wer sagt denn, dass ich dir helfen wollte? Vielleicht wollte ich dich auch einfach nur zusammenschlagen, weil du mir auf den Wecker gehst." "Dann... verschwinde..." Er schloss die Augen wieder, verfiel in seinen unruhigen Schlaf. Vegeta verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer. Im Gang blieb er stehen. "Was hat er nur... was hat er nur... Da stimmt doch was nicht... wissen die etwa nichts davon?" Er rannte zu Popo. "Hintern, was ist eigentlich mit dem Gemüsegarten los? Der ist noch grüner als sonst", macht er auf betont cool. Sein Stolz ließ nicht zu, dass er zugab, dass er sich Sorgen machte - große Sorgen sogar. Doch er war der Prinz, ein Prinz ist hart und grausam und erst recht ein Saiyajin. "Ihm wird es bald besser gehen. Ein Experiment sein schief gelaufen nichts weiter." "Ein Experiment? Was für ein Experiment?" "Piccolo haben befohlen nichts zu sagen. Ich müssen mich daran halten." "Mach deine Fresse auf oder du wirst nie mehr etwas sagen!" "Piccolo wollen aber nichts mit dir zu tun haben. Was wollen du von Piccolo?" "Ich?!" Vegeta fühlte sich ertappt. "Nein, es ist nicht wahr... es ist nicht wahr, dass ich..." 


End file.
